Artemis Fowl and the Dark One
by Yo-ma
Summary: His life is going better than ever after meeting Saia, a studen tin his school. Things soon begin to go wrong as memories are awoken and old feud revived. Will Artemis mange to save the fairies and his new found love? Contains Yaoi and Slash
1. Prologue

Hi! It's me, Yo-ma! This is my first story posting, and I would love for you to review it. Give me ideas, corrections, and even helpful hints to make my story better. I would love to hear your comments and thoughts on it. 

By the way, flames are accepted, they would make a wonderful fire in the winter months. 

The characters and places here belong to Eoin Colfer, I am but a fan with no money so don't sue me please. 

Warnings: This story contains Yaoi or Slash, as in MALE/MALE pairings. The rating goes up to R and NC-17 as the story progresses, so be warned now. I will not be held responsible for any consequences.

Now on with the story

Artemis Fowl and the Dark One 

Prologue

Saint Bartleby's School for young Gentlemen,

County Wicklow, Ireland; Present Day

Artemis Fowl, criminal mastermind, genius, and other things that could come to mind walked quietly down the hallways of Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen. Not only was he only sixteen years old, he was currently congratulating himself. He had managed to rid himself of another school councilor, whom he could hear packing his bags down from where he came from. Plus it was the third to last day of school. Soon he would be rid of all of this nonsense for a whole summer. 

Plus, Butler had informed him of someone moving into the mansion next to theirs. Unfortunately they seemed to have a young boy as their only child. Artemis could just hear his mother arranging a meeting of him and her son. 

Artemis sighed mentally, that meeting would probably turn out to be very boring, for both kids. Couldn't his parents understand that he didn't care for people who couldn't keep up with a conversation with him. It would be hard to find someone like that. They themselves could hardly keep up with him. 

He turned a corner, only to bump into someone, knocking both of them over. Artemis stood up, only to find his breath stole by the most gorgeous sight he had ever laid eyes on. 

It was hard to believe that this was a boy, and for a second Artemis though it wasn't. That was until he reminded himself that it was an all boys school. The figure had long black hair, in a high pony-tail, and yet it still reached down to his waist. He helped himself up, and it wasn't until he looked at Artemis when he realized how beautiful he was. The boy had skin just as pale as himself. Piercing blue eyes, that seemed to wield intelligence, within them, stared at him. 

Artemis could fell heat rushing throughout his body as the boy calmly brushed himself off and walked away. Yet, not before giving Artemis a hint of his girlie figure and natural grace. Before anyone could see _the_ Artemis Fowl in a state like that, he rushed off to his room. 

****

As soon as he arrived in his room, Artemis closed the door and leaned against it, panting heavily as the last bit of heat fled from his body. He knew what that was, and he feared it. Desire. He had never desired anyone before. Yet, this was worse than any regular desire, he desired a boy. That was enough to shun him from today's society. 

Suddenly pain ripped through his thoughts and Artemis collapsed on the floor. Pictures flashed through his head and the only thing he could recognize were fairies. 

Just as suddenly the pain had started, it stopped. Shacking his head and wondering if he was crazy, Artemis quickly made ready for his next class. 

****

Fowl Manor, Ireland 

Two days into summer vacation and his mother had already told him that he would be meeting their new neighbor. Artemis was slightly surprised at that. He had expected Angeline to wait a few more days until deciding for them to meet. Of course, he had expected his father to disagree. His father, Artemis Fowl Senior, was a very untrustworthy man. It seemed though, both parents were concerned for him. 

This was going to be a very boring weekend. For not only were they going to send Butler and Juliet away for the weekend, they themselves were going to their neighbors house. That left him and whoever his new neighbor would be alone for two days. 

Artemis sighed as he dressed himself. It was going to be the start of a very boring weekend. 

He was wearing slightly baggy black jeans and a black shirt.

Walking downstairs he mentally prepared himself for what was to come. 

When he arrived at the door, though, he stopped dead in shock. 

Review now please!


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! It's me, Yo-ma! This is my first story posting, and I would love for you to review it. Give me ideas, corrections, and even helpful hints to make my story better. I would love to hear your comments and thoughts on it. 

By the way, flames are accepted, they would make a wonderful fire in the winter months. 

The characters and places here belong to Eoin Colfer, I am but a fan with no money so don't sue me please. 

Warnings: This story contains Yaoi or Slash, as in MALE/MALE pairings. The rating goes up to R and NC-17 as the story progresses, so be warned now. I will not be held responsible for any consequences.

Now on with the story

Artemis Fowl and the Dark One 

Chapter 2

LEP police station, Haven City; That Night

Alarm bells sounded in the hall. Captain Holly Short raced down the passage. 

Arriving at her destination, breathless, she saw two figures waiting in a large chamber. Foaly and Commander Julius Root stood waiting impatiently for her arrival. 

"What's happening?" she asked them. 

Something was wrong. Holly could see it on both of their faces. Someone must of broken into the jail. 

Foaly moved so she could see the screen behind them. "It must happened a few minutes ago. We've been calling all units to search the Haven for who did it." 

"Then why am I not doing the same as everyone else?" Holly questioned the two. 

"We have a special assignment, but first watch this video. It will help you understand the situation a little bit better. Foaly's cameras caught what happened on tape." Commander Root told her.

A video popped on the screen. Holly watched hiding worry on what she was about to see...

A black cloaked figure emerged within the camera's range of view. All you could see was it's glowing red eyes from under the hood. 

It walked to the goblin cells and spoke his voice as cold as ice, "I have a proposition to make you." 

A goblin looked up. Walking to the bars of the cage the goblin asked, "What do you want?" 

"I will get you all out, if you do me a favor." the person in black told him. 

"What kind of favor do you want from us?" the goblin asked, receiving nods of agreement from the others. 

"I will tell you after you agree." the one in black hissed at them. 

The goblin looked back to the others. They nodded excitedly. He then turned and nodded yes to the figure in black. 

Suddenly the bars vanished. All of the goblins stormed out. The largest one looked at the figure. "Well what do we need to do to repay you?" 

The dark figure spoke then and some of the goblins spines shivered. "All I want is for you to bring to me a certain mud man." "Will any do or do I need to get a special one for you?" they asked him, clearly relieved that it wasn't something hard to do.

"Yes I want you to bring me the one person I need to ensure that I will destroy the fairies. Saia Heart, and if you can bring me Artemis Fowl." (Holly gasped silently.) 

The goblins nodded then they ran out of the camera's view. The figure laughed it was a laugh devoid of any humor, there was murder in the laugh. "Just you wait fairies! When I get Saia my victory will be sure! The fairies will either serve me or die!" Then the figure disappeared.

Holly was as white as a sheet. She looked a Root and Foaly. 

"Our orders are to find this 'Saia Heart' and protect him from the goblins at any cost." Root told Holly. 

"What?! We're going to protect a mud man?" 

"We have no choice Holly. Let's go." Foaly carefully explained. 

With a nod all three of them left to go to the surface. 

Fowl Manor, Ireland; Saturday Morning

It was him. Desire flooded through Artemis's veins, but he quickly reined them down. Putting his hand in his pockets, he calmly walked towards the beauty of a man.

Angeline turned towards the woman at the boys side before looking to Artemis. 

"Arty dear," Artemis winced visibly at that name, "please meet Saia Heart." she then turned to Saia, "Saia meet my son Artemis Fowl the second."

Saia seemed to regard him with oddly intelligent eyes. When they shook hands, though, they turned to pure amazement, before they masked themselves again. 

He smiled at Artemis, the smile nearly made Artemis's legs buckle, before gently lowering his hand. 

Angeline and his father then said good bye to Artemis before leaving. 

Artemis sighed, then turned to Saia, "Would you like something to eat?" he questioned him. 

Saia smiled at him again, "Yes please." he answered. 

That was the first time hearing his beautiful voice. As Artemis led him through the halls of Fowl Manor, he though how wonderful it would be to hear him sing. No, not sing, plead and scream his name as he...Artemis shook his head. Those thoughts wouldn't do. 

They arrived at the kitchen, and Saia immediately sat down on a bar stool as Artemis took out something to eat. He sat down across from him. 

There was a silence. Not a nervous one, it was made by each of them studding the other. 

Saia broke the silence, content with whatever he had found. "Do you play Chess?" he asked him. 

Artemis answered yes. That started a long discussion about the properties and moves of chess, that must of lasted till two. 

It turned out that Saia was nearly as good as Artemis. During their conversation, Artemis could see that the intelligence in Saia's eyes was indeed true. Why he was almost as smart as him! 

Artemis didn't even notice when they moved on to the couch, sitting side by side, or when their topic of discussion changed. 

He discovered that Saia had an immense interest of the existence of fairies, and before Artemis could stop himself he was telling him of his two dealing with the people. 

Instead of telling him that it was probably a dream or thinking that it was made up, he accepted them with no problem. When Artemis asked him about it, he said that he trusted him completely. 

Before he knew it, it was night time and they were having dinner. 

After dinner Artemis found himself leading Saia to his bedroom. When they got there Saia unpacked his clothes and turned to Artemis. 

"Would you mind helping m undo my shirt? I can't reach the buttons." He turned around and Artemis saw that down his spine was a line of small buttons. 

Trying to press down the tides of desire that flew through his veins Artemis replied, "Yes." 

Walking up to Saia he slowly began to unbutton his shirt. When he got down to his shoulders, which was not very far down, Saia suddenly rocked backwards. Artemis's hands slid across his shoulders and dived onto his chest. Eyes slightly wide he looked down on the smaller man. 

Saia tilted his head back, "Go lower." he whispered. His hand wandered backwards as he gently gripped the back of his thigh. 

Artemis couldn't take it anymore. He roughly threw himself and Saia onto the bed, his hand quickly unbuttoning the rest of Saia's buttons. He flipped the beauty over, only to kiss him with such passion. 

He slid his tongue into Saia's mouth, exploring the vast cavern of the unknown. Saia kissed back just as passionately, his hands gripping onto Artemis's back. 

He broke the kiss and began kissing his way down Saia's body, whispering loving words as he did so. 

Saia's pants, moans and weak screams reached his ears, and he loved them. Not caring or even asking why he was letting him do this. 

Artemis barley even noticed when Saia took off his shirt and began exploring his chest. 

Artemis quickly got down to Saia's navel lips wandering over the pale skin. Saia gasped loudly as he Artemis quickly divested him of his pants. 

Artemis's warm lips traveled down Saia's length, kissing and licking all the way to the tip. 

Saia arched his back in pleasure, moans emitting from his mouth. A cry escaped from him as Artemis engulfed it and began to suck. He grabbed his hair in a death grip. 

Artemis inwardly smiled, he may still be a virgin but he knew what to do. 

Suddenly a cry escaped Saia's lips as he released into Artemis's mouth. Artemis released his length from it's entrapment before hoisting himself up on top of Saia and kissing him again.

After, he moved his finger to his mouth, about to lubricate them. 

Saia stopped him from it, "Please I can't wait any longer." he whispered. His hands wandered to Artemis's pants and gently began undoing the zipper. He pulled them off quickly, his eyes locking with Artemis's. 

Artemis spread his legs apart before gently sliding into him. Saia arched his back and moaned. Artemis then began sliding in and out of him, grasping his length and pumping in time to his thrusts. 

He didn't even notice the pain in his back and mouth. How his I teeth grew and he pressed his lips to the side of Saia's neck. Or what Saia whispered, "Marcos, my love. Chief of the Phoenix clan, my love. You've come back to me. My love..." 

Artemis felt unconsciousness slipping into him he whispered the first word that came to his mind as Saia released into his hand. 

"I'm back, my love. I mark you Calis, Chief of the Dragon clan, my pet. I mark you as my own my love." he whispered into Saia's neck. 

He thrust into Saia and released. Just as he did so, Saia let out a shrill scream as he sunk his fangs into his neck. 

Artemis drew himself from Saia and turned them around so they would be more comfortable. He didn't notice when Saia's blood flowed from the wound onto his chest or when Saia began licking the blood off of him. 

Sighing Artemis fell asleep.

Review now please!


	3. Chapter 2

Hi, It's me again! I am soooo sorry for not updating for so long. I had a major writers block, so the first part of the story might not be good, or it might seem slightly forced. The worst part was as soon as I got a good idea, my computer broke down on me! I was ready to scream! 

Oh, and here are some comments to the people who reviewed:

(Thank You So Much, This Chapter is For All of You!)

A. Bicksler: I am twisted! Wahahahaha! 

SilverWolf- MAGE- of Light: Thanks for your support! This chapter is more of an explanation, ok. Artemis was the one doing the biting, just so you know. 

Some strange person who walks up to you on the street and says that it's a very nice day: Your comment brightened my day. I was having a really bad day, since I would be forced to stay off of the Internet! *Screams in horror* 

bluecocoagir: I guess its good I remembered to write the warning. 

Jade: Well here's more for you!

ash,ice+roses: I admit, it was fast for me too. But I started this three years ago, and I wasn't really good at writing then. No, Artemis is not a vampire, through he is something like it. You'll see if you read on. 

Nieni Woodland: I totally agree with you!

Joanna: I have written better. The first and second chapter will stink, since I wrote them when I was ten. (Well I started the second chapter.) Besides, I'm not into Artemis and Holly fics anyway. 

UNKNOWN: Well, here's more. 

NONE!!: I liked you mini-scene, very cute. I can't wait to write that part, but I don't know when it'll happen! 

d'arvit: Yes, I am a sick weirdo, and twisted too. Here's more, sorry for the long wait. 

Alleus: Your wait is over, the next chapter is here! But Artemis, Holly, Root, and Foaly aren't really in this chapter, you'll have to wait for the next one. 

iibaru: Here's the next chapter and sort of an explanation. Again, sorry for keeping you and others waiting. 

ShiTiger: You were my first reviewer! Thanks a lot! Here's some more, but Holly and the other's reactions aren't in this chapter. 

Now on with the show!

Artemis fowl and the Dark One

Chapter 2

Artemis Fowl dreamed...

****

The mud men came. This was a time when mud men and fairies lived on the upper land in peace. Yet, there was another species. They were the Estel. It was from them that the early versions of the vampire came into play. All Estel had pale skin and wore black. Their food was the blood of other species. 

The mud men and fairies didn't mind though. The Estel's favorite type of blood was troll and just then the troll population was just then skyrocketing. 

Estel lived in clans. There were 12 dragon, phoenix, snake, demon, angel, unicorn, griffin, chimera, wind, water, fire, and earth. Each clan had it's leader. 

The Estel were extremely powerful. They were able to transport themselves, and they didn't need to replenish their magic every month or so. 

They could easily create others like them from humans or fairies, for they could change their size. The Estels that they would make could be as strong or as weak as any other of their species. The only downfall is that they would be under the control of the Estel who made him. 

They had rankings, the strongest being masters, then mages, then knights, wizards, sorcerers, magicians, disciples, and warriors. 

Then the goblins decided to turn the fairies against the Estel's. Then the war of regret started. It was named that because the fairies didn't realize that they made a mistake until it was to late. By then all of the Estel's had fled into hiding or were dead. The Fairies had lost a powerful ally.

****

Lower Elements, Haven City, 

West Bank; Several Thousand Years Ago

Marcos, the leader of the phoenix clan and a mage, stealthily crept through the streets of Haven city. He was on his way back to his clans hideout when he caught sight of the most beautiful fairy he ever laid eyes on. 

Long black hair fell down to his waist, and stunning blue eyes looked ahead of him. 

Marcos felt desire run through every vein in his body. Quickly fighting it down he disguised himself as a fairy and walked towards the stranger. 

Calis looked up to see a pale handsome fairy walking towards him. He had short black hair and wonderful deep green eyes. His movements were graceful, and for some unknown reason he felt attracted to him. There was something wrong with him though, something he could not place. 

The unknown fairy walked up to him. "If I may ask, what is your name?" he addressed him. 

"Saia." he replied, a rosy blush appearing on his face as the fairy walked closer. 

Marcus smiled and embraced the fairy, as he gazed into two pools of blue. 

Saia's eyes widened and took on a blank look. Marcus smiled and laid a light kiss on Saia's lips before sinking long fangs into his neck. 

Saia screamed and stared to thrash. Black wings burst from Marcus's back, enveloping them both completely. 

He continued to drink from the wound he had created, but stopped before the fairy died in his arms. Marcos gently pushed Saia's nearly limp body from his chest. 

He slit his own wrist with one of his own nails and held it to the fairies lips. Saia let out a scream and tried to turn his head away from him.

"Stop!" he cried out, tears falling down his face. 

Marcus growled and forcefully pressed his wrist to Saia's lips. 

"You will drink, now." he hissed. "I will not let you die." 

Blood dripped down Saia's throat, staining his lips red. 

Marcos couldn't help but smirk as Saia's body went limp in his arms. "You're mine now." 

Saia woke up in a soft feather bed. He groggily sat up and looked around the room. The walls were made of stone and there was little to no furnishing within the room other than the bed he was on and a full length mirror hanging across from him. 

_Where am I? _he thought to himself. 

Suddenly the memory of what had happened came back to him. He let out a gasp of surprised and quickly stood up. 

He turned back towards the mirror and stared in shock at what he saw. Someone had changed his clothes. He was now wearing baggy black hip-hugger pants that was embroided with silver phoenixes. 

A tight black tank-top was in place of his blue shirt. It stopped above his belly-button, letting his whole stomach show. Instead of sleeves he wore tight elbow length black gloves. A thick black collar was wrapped around his neck.

Suddenly he half turned and saw two giant black dragon wings on his back. 

"No." he whispered. "No, it can't be."

There was a creaking as the door to the room opened. Saia turned around and stared at the man who entered. 

It was the man from the other night. Saia took a step back in fear. 

The man smirked, "I don't think I properly introduced myself last night. My name is Marcus Black, the leader of the phoenix clan. And you, my dear Saia, are now my concubine."

"No." he whispered and began to back away from Marcus. 

Marcus could only smile. He held out a hand and made a quick gesture with it. 

Saia felt himself being pushed forward by an unseen force. He crashed into Marcus's arms. 

He smiled at the distressed Saia. "I control you now. No matter what you say or try to do, you will follow my orders." 

He kissed harshly, slamming their lips together. A tongue dove into his mouth, exploring the inside of his mouth. 

Saia tried to get away, but found that he couldn't move a single muscle in his body.

Marcus pushed Saia roughly onto the bed and continued to ravish him. 

****

Saia's Bedroom, Hidden City of the Phoenix Clan

East section, Six months later

Saia lay curled on his bed, his eyes tear-stained as he clutched onto a pillow. Six months of this torture. Classes and Training sessions were during the day. He was pushed hard because of his potential. If he were to work hard enough, he could be a master. But in the night, _he _came. 

Marcus was quite gentle with him for some reason unknown to all of the other Estel. He seemed to cherish him, instead of treating him like dirt. 

Saia had tried to convince himself many times that Marcus was only doing it because of his potential power. But for some reason he didn't believe it. 

Suddenly the door opened and Marcus came striding into the room. Instead of going straight to Saia, like he almost always did, he sat on the edge of the bed. 

Saia slowly sat up and looked at his master. "Is there something troubling you?" he asked him. 

Marcus nodded, but instead of answering he sighed. 

"Will tell me?" Saia questioned. 

Marcus continued to remain silent. Saia felt slightly offended that he wouldn't answer his questions, though. 

He moved forwards, so he was facing his master. Glancing up into his eyes, Saia had to suppress a gasp of surprise. Marcus's eyes were filled with a sadness that was unknown to him. 

Suddenly Marcus leaned forward and captured Saia's lips in his own.

Saia stiffened in surprise as Marcus's tongue slipped into his mouth. He soon broke away from his servant and locked eyes with him. 

"I think I've fallen in love with you." he whispered.

Saia's eyes widened. "What..." 

"You heard me." Marcus whispered. He locked eyes with Saia before kissing him again.

Saia broke away, averting his eyes from his master. "Why?" he asked.

"Just because." Marcus answered as he kissed him again. 

****

Ruins of the Phoenix Clan, Hidden City of the Phoenix Clan 

West Section, Two Months Later

The Estel had been defeated by the Fairies, mainly since they had more soldiers than the few remaining Estel at that battle. It was tragic when the clan leaders fell, each one by a different weapon. It wasn't until a month later when the Fairies realized their mistake. By then it was too late. 

Saia sat on a crumbling piece of rock, in the middle of what had once been the Phoenix clan's meeting place. It took two months to gather the courage to come back to this place. All he could think of was that Marcus was dead. 

Saia had loved his Master back, which resulted in the braking of the ties that bound them. He had just admitted it to Marcus, when the battle started. His newfound love had died in his arms that day.

Before his death, though, Marcus had promised he would be reborn. As a fairy or a mud man, that he did not know. Now, all Saia had to do was wait for him to come.

Artemis Fowl shot up from his position on the bed, covered in his own sweat. He was breathing heavily, his ragged breaths the only sound in the room. 

_What was that about? _he wondered. 

Something stirred next to him. Artemis looked down, to see Saia sleepily staring up at him. 

"What's bothering you Artemis?" he whispered. Saia sat up and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Or should I call you Marcus?" he whispered in his ear. 

To be continued...

That's the ends of this chapter. I'm not sure how the others (Holly, Root, Foaly) will react, or even if they should know right away. should I have Holly or Root be with someone, or even the two of them together? Send me your ideas and I just might use them. (I'll give you credit of course.) 


	4. Author's Notice

Dear Readers,  
Due to lack of ideas I am not sure if I want to continue this story the way it is written or rewrite it. I'm suffering from a severe case of writer's block. I think that it would be easier and more believeable if I was to have Artemis's and Saia's relationship grow more gradually. This will also allow me to add more plot to the story. I have a dilemna and wish for you readers to decide what I am going to do. The choices are as follows:  
1) Keep the story the way it is and just continue it. 2) Re-write the story to have a better plot but keep Artemis's and Saia's relationship fast moving like it is in this version. 3) Re-write the story to have a better plot but have Artemis's and Saia's relaionship grow more gradually.  
4) Re-write the story to have the same plot but have Artemis's and Saia's relaionship grow gradually.  
I look forward to your answers and hope that I will be able to continue this story soon. Thanks for all of your dedication to this simple piece of Fanfiction.  
Yo-ma 


	5. Author's Notice 2

Dear Readers,

I'm re-writing this story due to the fact that themajority of you want me to. Thanks for all of your reviews! The relationship part hasn't been answered yet, so there's still time to vote!

The new version's first chapter has already been posted. It's under the title Artemis Fowl: The Staff of Chaos. Please read and review, they reallyhelp a lot!

Yo-ma


End file.
